hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Camel Castle
Camel Castle is episode four of season one of Hero: 108. Synopsis As Big Green endeavors to earn the friendship of the artistically-minded camels, Lin Chung's own artistic nature awakens. Plot Commander ApeTrully and Lin Chung are watching the camels upsetting the local humans. Apetrully says he must convince the camels to join Big Green. Lin Chung warns ApeTrully that it might not be safe, and asks to go with him. Apetrully insists he goes alone, and Lin Chung gives him a map that which he has drawn and explains it. ApeTrully , remembering how upset Lin Chung was last time when something he did was mocked, praises Lin Chung about his map, although it is not very well done. Apetrully then flies in his helicopter to Camel Castle, and Lin Chung rides back to Big Green on his turtle. Back at Big Green, Mighty Ray,Mystique Sonia,Jumpy Ghostface and Mr.NoHands are awkwardly looking at Lin Chung's drawn map on the wall. Mighty Ray then says how awful the drawing is. Lin Chung snaps to attention at this and asks if he doesn't like his drawing. Mystique Sonia sees where it's going and tries to divert Lin Chung's attention, but he faces away from them and droops, upset that they don't like his drawing. Mr Nohands says that Mighty Ray is incorrect,saying the drawing is very fantastic. They all clap and after Mighty Ray says how awesome the drawing is, and Lin Chung smiles and says he is flattered. Meanwhile, at Camel Castle, ApeTrully is trying to befriend the camels, by giving them gold. The camels pick Apetrully up and stick him in the middle of the floor in their castle, and stand around him, using him as an artist's model to paint from, and they paint him. Apetrully tries to move and is slapped by a camel,so he calls First Squad. Back at Big Green, the alarm blares and First Squad deploys. They go into Sammo Whale to go to Camel Castle; due to Lin Chung's map, however, they go all over the place until they finally reach Camel Castle. They climb up the side of the castle walls and can see Commander ApeTrully with the camels. They watch what they're doing and Lin Chung, and decides to draw ApeTrully as well. Mighty Ray falls and the camels notice that there are intruders present. Mystique Sonia and Jumpy Ghostface then also jump down and battle the camels. The camels spit on them, covering them in stinky saliva. They pass out with the stink. Lin Chung then notices them and goes after them, knocking the camels out the way and scooping his friends up, using his staff like a barge pole so he doesn't have to touch them. He then rides back to Big Green and consults Woo the Wise about their problem with the stinky spit of the camels. Woo sends minty bubble gum to the camels via the air force so that their breath and spit will smell nicer. They return to Camel Castle and battle the camels. Camel King says he will only join Big Green if someone can beat him in a drawing competition. Lin Chung then says he will show Camel King his drawing. Mystique Sonia tells him not to, worried that Camel King will make fun of it, and Lin Chung asks why, looking puzzled. Because she can't tell him why, she says something about adding colour. Lin Chung proceeds anyway to show Camel King and then Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray, ApeTrully and Jumpy Ghostface jump on him and pin him down, to try and stop him. Lin Chung's drawing rolls towards camel king. The all scream NO! in unison. Camel King sees the drawing and cries. ApeTrully says that Camel King really likes the drawing and will join Big Green. In the end, Camel King is drawing maps for them now, as long as Lin Chung draws his portrait. Notes *Lin Chung's love of drawing is explored after first appearing in Elephant Castle. Trivia *First appearance of Camel King *The flashback that ApetTrully has of the last time Lin Chung was upset when he was mocked about something he did must have taken place between "Rabbit Castle" and "Elephant Castle", because Jumpy Ghostface appeared in the flashback, meaning it takes place after "Rabbit Castle", and Lin Chung draws in "Elephant Castle", meaning it took place prior to it. Characters Humans Camels Zebra Brothers Sparky Black Sparky White Commander ApeTrully Lin Chung Turtles Mighty Ray Woo the Wise Yaksha Mystique Sonia Mr. No Hands Jumpy Ghostface Lion King (flashback only) Camel King Mano Rosefinch BurlyCategory:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Fully plotted episodes